Lonely Lotus
by Misuki-luvs-Link
Summary: Link, the Hero of Time and supposed savior of Hyrule, was defeated by Ganondorf and given to Dark Link as a servant, where our favorite Hylian is taken on a...different kind of quest. Rated M for a reason guys xD (I still don't think I'm good at genres) HURRAH! LONELY LOTUS TURNS 1 THIS WEEK! THANK YOU EVERYONE :D
1. Defeat happened

**The Lon****el****y Lotus**

**Chapter 1: Defeat is a strong word**

**Okay, so I finally thought about another story to do! The title is based off of a song I did for band a while ago. The song is so pretty...unlike what this story is about -.-' Oh yeah, and this is from Ocarina of Time, just so you know. It's after the game-ish, when Link's fighting Ganondorf. I changed some stuff just ****because****, so yeah.**

**SUMMARY: **Link is defeated by Ganondorf and failed all of Hyrule. He is given to his darker half as a servant. Although the Hylian is gentle, kind and humble, Dark Link is anything but.

**WARNING: Yaoi, (guy on guy) violence, language, and blood will be present in this story (hence why it is rated M). You have been warned...**

* * *

The battleground was motionless. The only noise came from the sorrow, crowing ravens hanging around the area. An audience consisting of only the monarchy of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. She stood anxiously waiting for the outcome of the final battle for her kingdom. After hiding away from her enemy for several years, she finally will have a fair fight against him with the help of the chosen Hero of Time.

Link glared at his enemy, twirling his sword in impatience. Oh, how wanted to badly kick some ass right now! He prepared for this one battle, training all the time and always learning new things from the "supposed" last member of the Sheikah tribe, Sheik. The blonde practiced his aim, agility, strength, and endurance for this one moment when he will finally free Hyrule from the raging depths of his opponent, the one and only, Gerudo thief and "unofficial", well, to him, King Ganondorf.

The Gerudian, noticing the Hylian's antsy, yet determined look, smirked, meeting fierce, blue orbs with yellow, hatred filled eyes.

"My, you want this to be over already, don't you? Then, why don't you just give up? It'll make this easier on everyone, you know." Ganondorf taunted, stepping closer to Link, small step at a time.

"I will never give in to anyone like you! Not without a fight!" Link proclaimed. He ran forward, emitting a battle cry before landed a quick slash to the Gerudo. Ganondorf grunted, a bit affected by the sudden blow. But he regained himself rather quickly, turning to where the Hylian had landed. The blonde was facing the other way, just about to turn when a heavy punch landed on his left shoulder, causing him to drop his sword. He gasped and rolled quickly to pick it up, rapidly averting his attention to his enemy, who was...not there?

Link scanned the area, only seeing Princess Zelda, who shrugged, just as clueless as he was. Navi zoomed out of his hat, moving to the floor which was now emitting a low rumble and both their stares moved immediately from each other to the ground, which was rumbling and sending pebbles off their resting place and into the air. A harsh laugh suddenly came from above and right before Link could react, Ganondorf was sending a powerful kick storming down, hitting the Hylian in his right shoulder, sending the Hylian Shield to the floor along with Link.

"Done yet?" The Gerudo spat, moving away from the blonde, who was getting himself up recollecting his shield and following Ganondorf's path, which was circling around him slowly.

"Never."

Word being said, Link charged to Ganondorf, slashing his target a few times before he back flipped, dogging an incoming punch. The Hero ran forward again, but coming a bit short and before he could move out of the way, he got knocked to his side. He coughed, the air knocked out of him, but staggered up, looking around for his sword. Where he found it, however, made him furious. Ganondorf was tossing it back and forth, from one hand to the other, grinning mischievously at Link.

"Oh, I think I like your sword. I think I'll hang it up on the wall of my NEW Kingdom, right next to my throne, along with your shield...perhaps on the left side...I can see it now..."

"SHUT IT GANONDORF! You'll never win! Good always outshines the darkness!" Link spat, meaning every word he said. No way was he going to let someone like this beat him! It would be criminal!

"Aww~ What a nice pep talk. I'm pretty sure Miss Highness over there taught you that, right?" Ganondorf cooed sarcastically, throwing Link's sword backwards. He gasped, "Oops."

Link's eyes widened. He left his other sword back at the Temple of Time, not thinking he would need it, no matter how many times Sheik recommended him to bring it, that it would be necessary in this occasion. '_Well, Sheik was right-again..._' He thought, now defenseless against the Gerudo. This is when he noticed that his target disappeared again, nowhere in sight.

A swift slice came crashing down, just missing Link's shoulder, but causing a gash going down his back from not moving away fast enough. The blonde yelled in agony and fell down. He placed a hand on the wound, which was painting his forest green tunic a crimson red.

"GAAHH!" He yelled again when he touched his scratch. Never before had anyone cut him that deep before, but, _"There's a first time for everything"_ his fairy, Navi, always said to him when he was insecure about going into a new room in a temple.

"Hm, so...can we get this over with already? I mean, you don't have a weapon and it seems you have quite a disadvantage." The deep, venomous voice returned and Link growled. He didn't want to give in! He worked so hard to get here, not to give up, but to become victorious!

Ganondorf took in his enemy's position; laid down, back facing him and hands clenched in fists. He smirked and stepped closer, raising one foot and crashing it down on Link's back. Dirt and other minerals from the Gerudo's boot fell and landed on the fresh wound, causing the Hylian to scream in pain, frantically reaching for his back, which to him, had a pulse. The injury stung, blood trickling down his waist and all over his hands.

"LINK! YOUR POTION!" He heard Zelda yell to him. He noted this and moved his hand to reach for his pouch. At least he remembered to pack a couple of potions for occasions like this one. When he felt around for it, however, a heavy hand gripped his wrist and jerked his arm out of his satchel.

"Looking for something?" Ganondorf growled. He dug his other hand into the bag, throwing the glass bottles of potions carelessly onto the ground.

"STOP THAT!" Link yelled, punching Ganondorf's arm with his free hand even though it wasn't leaving any effect on it. The Gerudo was getting quite annoyed and tired with the Hylian's loud attitude and with this battle that wasn't going anywhere. He made a sudden move and twisted Link's arm back, emitting a scream from the blonde. He then used his other hand to dig in his pocket and find a bronze knife. He moved it closer to Link's neck , and the Gerudo felt the other stiffen.

"Are you going to give in yet? Or am I going to have to finish you?" Ganondorf spat, knife hovering over the collar of his rival. He really didn't want to kill the Hylian, for he had other plans for him. Although, he _was_ one for compromise.

"F-fine." Link whispered.

"Hmm? I can't hear you~"

"Fine! I give in! Just don't hurt Zelda."

Ganondorf released his grip on Link, throwing him on the floor. He glared at Princess Zelda, who was horror-stricken at the surrender. He smirked and picked up the Hylian by the back of his shirt. Link, white flag already raised, allowed himself to be lifted. The Gerudo figured he didn't want the Hylian to know where he was going so, he found Link's pressure point and pressed it with his fore-finger. The blonde gasped then went limp and felt heavier in Ganondorf's arms.

"See ya, your _Highness_." He said the last word venomously, leaving the princess and the fairy alone, still shocked at what occurred.

* * *

When Link returned to his senses, his neck was chained to a wall and his wrists and ankles were shackled and fastened to each other. He looked around and realized that he was in a prison cell! Then it all came back to him; the guilt of surrendering made his chest hurt. He lowered his head, thinking of everyone he let down and how he failed. The Seven Sages were probably ashamed of him, maybe even disgusted. His stomach lurched and his throat felt like it had a lump in it. Before Link realized it, he was crying in silence, head lowered in a pathetic stance.

"Are you sure you want _this_?!" That evil voice returned and the Hylian looked up, cheeks streaked with tears. Ganondorf frowned and tsked, then he turned away. Link turned to who the Gerudo was talking to and saw...Dark Link?! The black haired mimic of him stood there, staring down at him with intoxicating red eyes.

"Oh course. Who won't want this little failure to Hyrule?" He said sarcastically, kneeling down and using a gloved hand to grab Link's chin and turning his head from side to side. The blonde shrank back and stared at Dark Link. He thought he killed him back in the Water Temple! Apparently, that wasn't the case here. He must've faked his own death, sinking into the water like he did.

"Don't touch me." Link muttered out.

"Hm? Touchy, are we? You were defeated however, so you must be at least a bit more submissive ,you know."

"Defeat is a strong word-I don't like it."

Crimson eyes darkened and the shadow Hylian stood up. "Well? Release him so I can be on my way." Ganondorf scowled, but complied with Dark Link's orders. He removed the chain from the Hylian's neck, but left the ones on his wrists and ankles just in case Link tried a risky move.

"There. Now hurry up and get out. Get -_him_- out of my sight."

* * *

**Like it? Should I continue? Anyway... Read, Rate, and Review!**

**P.S I might take long typing ch. 2 because of summer band :3**


	2. Now your mine

**The Lon****el****y Lotus**

**Chapter 2: Now your mine**

**Never been good at titles; never will.**

**SUMMARY: **Link is defeated by Ganondorf and failed all of Hyrule. He is given to his darker half as a servant. Although the Hylian is gentle, kind and humble, Dark Link is anything but.

**WARNING: Yaoi, (guy on guy) violence, language, and blood will be present in this story (hence why it is rated M). You have been warned...**

* * *

Link sat, waiting, on the saddle of a rather rambunctious, hazel horse. It was pacing around, causing Link to almost lose his seat because his forearms were bound by, now, rope-and quite tight at that. _'Man, can he tie knots.'_

Dark Link finally came outside of Ganondorf's castle holding a small box in his right hand and a bit bigger box in his other. He hopped on the horse that the blonde sat on.

"Are you finally ready to go?" Link spat.

"I suppose. Hold this." Dark Link joked. The blonde glared at the other who grinned mockingly. _'Fine, I'll play his little game.'_ Link thought

"Well...I could-_but_- YaAH!" The blonde yelped as the horse took off, his darker counterpart holding the reins and speeding up. The Hylian was sent into Dark Link's chest by the speed of the horse. He flushed at the warmth coming from the other. The feeling was immediately replaced by that of motion sickness when the stallion leaped over a rather small fence. That's when Link realized he hadn't ate anything in the past day and he felt a bit light-headed. All this thought about what had occurred recently made him lose where they were. When he returned to real life, the scenery and atmosphere had changed dramatic from the dark, eerie feeling of Ganondorf's castle to a more peaceful grassland where a smaller manor lay.

Link stared in awe at the tranquil location. He never thought that someone like Dark Link, who always seemed sinister and hard-headed, could live in a house like that! And for the first time in what seemed forever-the Hylian felt at peace. Little did he know that this would be the last time in a while that he would see the sun setting over the horizon.

"All right, hurry up and let's make our way inside." Dark Link broke into the moment and dismounted the horse, removing his belongings from the stallion's satchel. Link found it, of course, hard to get off without making a fool of himself. The binds holding his arms back restricted him from getting a good grip on the saddle to descend normally. He lost his footing and with a single yelp, came crashing down to the bare, dirt floor with a _thump_! He turned to his darker half, who failed to notice the whole occurrence, and narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"Can you at least help me up?!" Dark Link turned and smirked at Link. He looked so pathetic with his legs spread out and an adorable pout on his face. It made the Hylian seem..._delicate_. As if he's waiting to be broken. _'I can help with that.'_ He shook the thought out of his head and yanked up Link by the back of his collar, which emitted another yelp from the other. They barged into the door and the sound echoed throughout the dwelling.

The house matched the exterior feeling. The colors of the main room blended well with the rest of the furniture and decor. Link let out a small gasp in amazement. Everything was placed right where it was and-

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Dark Link beckoned for the blond to follow, and Link did as asked, trailing his shadowed twin silently. They walked past all sorts of statues, plants, and paintings that grabbed the Hylian's attention. Most of them were polished and well kept. _'Does he do this all by himself? Or does he hire people?' _Link thought about this for a bit while they stepped through the hallway. When they arrived to the room, the blonde barely took two steps into the bedroom before he got pushed face-first onto the plush bed.

"What the he-" Link turned his head and started but before he could finish, Dark Link silenced him with his own lips. Link's eyes widened and he tried to move away, but the other pressed him even further. The Hylian being to bewildered to stop him, Dark Link untied the rope and retied it, connecting Link's wrists to the bed frame. A small whine came from the mystified young man under him. The shadow Hylian smirked and once again pressed his lips against Link's, slithering his tongue into the others. They kissed with intensity as Dark Link worked with the Hylian's belt, quickly removing it along with his own.

Link almost immediately realized where this was heading. He didn't want his first time to be with another man, let alone someone like Dark Link! The blonde moved his head away from the one on top of him, panting and flushed from the lack of air. He tried to kick Dark Link away from him, but the other was quicker. His darker half got a hold of both legs and glared at Link, letting out a small growl.

"Let me go!" Link whined, struggling under his darker half's grab.

"Sorry, Link.." The shadow Hylian mocked. "But I've been waiting far too long."

Then Dark Link positioned himself, still holding onto Link's thighs. By now the blonde was in tears, he had turned his head, not facing his darker half anymore. Dark Link smirked and stroked the other's hair.

"Don't worry Link, I'll make sure this hurts."

A passing by maid heard a scream come from the other side of the door and looked down, hurrying through the corridor.

* * *

Okay, okay, I know what your going to say:

**"You took so long for this?!" **

And I am truly sorry for the short chapter, I got writers block a lot and I decided to leave it to the imagination! (No really, I was dying trying to type this!) Anyway, sorry for the disappointment and the next chapter, hopefully, will be uploaded quicker.


	3. Wait,WHAT!

**Lon****el****y Lotus**

**Chapter 3: Wait, WHAT?**

Thank you for all the reviews and followers! I didn't think this story would get ratings like this, so thank you to everyone! I will try to update faster from now on! Oh yeah, and I will include Shiek in here but I won't give the Shiekah a direct gender so you can imagine what you want, okay?

**SUMMARY: **Link is defeated by Ganondorf and failed all of Hyrule. He is given to his darker half as a servant. Although the Hylian is gentle, kind and humble, Dark Link is anything but.

**WARNING: Yaoi, (guy on guy) violence, language, and blood will be present in this story (hence why it is rated M). You have been warned...**

* * *

Zelda smashed her fist on the table in front of her.

"What do you mean you don't know where the fuck he is?!" She exclaimed, clearly outraged. She usually wasn't one to curse, but in moments like this, she couldn't help herself. The once proud princess of Hyrule was now arguing with the one who took her throne and ruined her life along with many others. This man, no this _monster_, changed all the laws of the land, demanding that Kokiri Forest be demolished and that all inhabitants are to be moved into the Gerudo Fortress, where there they will be forced to be trained as thieves by the Gerudians.

Ganondorf smirked, amused by the Hylian's anger.

"I can assure you Zelda, Link isn't in _my_ castle anymore." The king stated, staring her in the eye with calm, yellow eyes.

Zelda sighed, giving up her quarrel when she realized this wasn't going anywhere. The- _her _- King was being too stubborn and awful annoying with his mockery of the palace's possession.

"Fine then." She started, preparing herself to leave, "Don't tell me where he is, but if I find him hurt in anyway, this is coming back to you, my King." Zelda quickly bowed and walked away at a rather quick pace, leaving her once lovely throne to rot in the hands of its current holder.

The moment she stepped foot out of the door, Zelda was greeted by none other than Shiek, the one whom guarded her after Impa did. The Shiekah was about to walk in before running into the Hylian.

"Well, Shiek. What've you been up to since I left the throne?" Zelda inquired, honestly clueless. The last time she saw Shiek was quite a while back, before the Shiekah left to go guide Link back when he first traveled through time.

But Sheik seemed to ignore her, walking away from Zelda and into another shop in the market, which now seemed more like a ghost town, filled with ReDeads who stood still in a spine-chilling style._ 'How could Link stand these things?' _The Hylian thought to herself, shuddering at the sight of the horde, forgetting the fact that the Sheikah had ignored her. She shook her fears away and walked, in her proud-like fashion, away from the abandoned marketplace.

* * *

Link moved in his sleep, recalling the events that had occurred not too long ago. _Dark Link's heat beating on him as every touch drove Link wild. He remembered wanting more of his shadow, more pain and lust. Then the __cracks__ of a thin, leather whip meeting his skin over and over. Link even thought he tasted his own blood, but that also could have been the fact that Dark Link was biting his lower lip ever so roughly. Of course it hurt a lot, but for some reason, the Hylian loved it. It wasn't like him to surrender himself to anyone and much less Dark Link._

Coming back into reality, Link found it hard to wake himself up. He still had that heavy, grogginess in his mind. _'Maybe just a little bit longer...' _He told himself, but that thought was pushed away by a sudden realization.

"DARK LINK!" Link snapped awake, his head spinning and eyes trying to adjust to the sudden light. _'Where's that sick bastard?!'_ Link thought angirly, noticing that his shadowed self wasn't in the room. He got himself out of bed, ignoring the cries of pain his sore muscles were giving him.

Making sure to look both ways before leaving the room, Link tip-toed down the lonely hallway. Passing the statues more slowly than before, the Hylian saw the detail in each of the pieces of work, each cleaned and appeared new even though some date at least 9 years old.

"I see." Link flinched at hearing Dark Link's voice not too far away. He continued down the hallway carefully and found that the other was talking to...a paper? _'A letter?'_ Link thought, hoping that his captor wasn't crazy or anything.

Dark Link's ears twitched and he turned to face Link, who shrunk a bit. The shadow Hylian smirked and placed his mail on the coffee table near him then walked to the blonde.

"...how do you see yourself in a maid's dress?" Dark Link questioned, looking Link in the eye, waiting for his answer while the Hylian's eyes widened.

"Wha-?!" The Hylian stopped himself, knowing the consequences of disobeying someone with the power to do as he pleases with him. Link dropped his shadow's stare, shooting glances around the room, looking for an answer quickly before Dark Link got impatient.

"Well...i-it has t-to be for a r-reason, of course." He finally said, then realizing that the answer probably wasn't the best choice because Dark Link grinned mischievously.

"The reason I ask what seems to you a 'difficult' question is simply because I want you to." He said, turning away from Link and walking towards a plain black box. Once opened, to Link's horror, was a typical black-and-white schemed maid's dress, complete with lace and ribbons. It even came with a headband. Though what really surprised the Hylian was not so much the "uniform", but something he found out was a collar with a long, iron chain hanging from it. _'I am not his pet!'_ Link bit his tongue to refrain from saying that out loud to where Dark Link may hurt him or worse, "dispose" of him.

"So, are you going to stare at this all day or are you going to hurry up and put this on so you can get on with the long list of chores I have planned for you and trust me, _not all of them are cleaning._" Dark Link grinned at the last part, shoving the clothes on Link's arms and shooing him away to get dressed.

* * *

Done! Finally even though I am a bit disappointed on how short it is, it think I kind of got something accomplished here. On average, I type 1,000 words per chapter which isn't all that great compared to others I've seen, but I'll work on it. Thanks to all the reviews, each one counts! :)


	4. The First Offical Day at Dark Link's

**Lonely**** Lotus**

**Chapter 4: The First "****Official****" Day**

**SUMMARY: **Link is defeated by Ganondorf and failed all of Hyrule. He is given to his darker half as a servant. Although the Hylian is gentle, kind and humble, Dark Link is anything but.

So sorry for my lack of updating; this seems to be a Christmas present though!

* * *

Link threw his tattered forest green tunic on the floor and began to slowly intake in the mess Dark Link made of him. Scratches and bruises littered his chest and legs, reminding him of the abuse that he had went through the night before. Shivers ran down the Hylian's back and tears grew at the remembrance of Dark Link's touch, both gentle and caring but when Link began to finally believe that maybe his shadow wasn't so bad, it was all crushed with the way he was treated in the end.

The Hylian ran his hand down his back, his fingers feeling every flesh wound and dried-blood patch along his spine. Each had their own reason and memory behind them, and Link already knew that they would leave a nasty scar in a few weeks _IF _Dark Link left him alone for a while.

"Damn...and to think that I didn't feel any of it 'til now because of the..." Link couldn't bring himself to say it. _'Pleasure.'_ The word taunted his mind and forced him to remember the fact that a part of him actually _enjoyed_ the pain and abuse.

Shaking the horrid thought away, he turned to the new outfit Dark Link had given him. It was a typical maid costume, frilly and complete with a headband and bows. He stared at it with a look of complete disgust and utter hate towards his shadow. A part of him told the Hylian to rebel against wearing the uniform, but he couldn't find it in his will power to disobey someone who had done something like _that_ to him. It was almost as if Link had some respect for Dark Link. _'STOP TELLING YOURSELF THAT!' _He summoned his mind, though it was filled with continuous thought of last night.

"LINK!" Dark Link's booming voice came from the other side of the door, causing a distraction from the blonde's thoughts. "HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED, WILL YA?!" Link tried to respond by nodding but as soon as he quickly realized that the other wouldn't be able to hear nor see it, he forced a small squeak in response.

"A-alright..."Link's voice was a semi-whisper in the empty room. Bringing his attention back to the maid's uniform, he asked himself, _'Why didn't Dark Link get me a butler's uniform instead?! Why does he like to see me so miserable?'_ Seeing objection not an option, he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, which were, for the most part, shredded and/or blood stained.

"Oh hell..." The Hylian murmured as he began change his attire.

Link stepped out of the room, face red with embarrassment and shame. He looked both ways before cautiously continuing his voyage down the hall. No maids nor butlers were seen in sight, much less the presence of Dark Link. The Hylian gave a long sigh of relief and as he walked down the pathway, he took in the art work in the mansion. Paintings with once vibrant colors were now dull and cobwebs began to form on the corners of the frame. Link frowned at this, knowing that at one point, he would be the one having to clean that up.

"Oh how utterly delectable you look in that~" Hands slithered around Link's waist and the Hylian gasped, surprised that he didn't hear Dark Link approaching. The shadow kissed the blonde's neck from behind, his hot breath causing Link to shudder. Blood rushed to his face and ears as Dark Link tightened his grip on the other's waist, pressing him against the other's crotch.

Though just as quick as the teasing came, it left abruptly, Link surprising himself as he let out a small whine. Dark Link heard the sound from the Hylian and smirked muttering something along the lines of "_whore_", though Link failed to hear the comment. Stepping back from the blonde, the shadow observed the Hylian's appearance, which causing Link to be a bit uneasy and awkward from the stare. Dark Link nodded and shoved a rolled-up piece of paper into the other's hands and walked away, leaving the Hylian with a feeling of want and shame. _'You idiot! I can't believe I would do something so…so...idiotic!'_ He yelled in his mind, crossing his arms. Yet as soon as his anger somewhat passed, the blonde remembered about the slip of paper in his hand. Leaning against the wall with the dull painting, he opened the note with curiosity. It was written in a messy manner, as though rushed.

_Here are you chores for the day, and you better complete them all:_

Link continued to decode the letter's writing, deep in concentration. It seemed simple enough, the chores were what was expected, dusting, sweeping, and cleaning dishes. _'Nothing __too__ out of the ordinary..__'_ He thought, but as he kept reading, the last duty on the list astonished him the most.

_Meet me in my bedroom afterwards. You better not leave me waiting..._

"Wow, so mysterious." The Hylian said sarcastically. "What ever could he have in store for me?" Even though he made himself sound brave, inside, he was absolutely terrified of what his darker side would do to him. But, he wasn't going to let that wear him down for the day. No siree, he was going to get through all these feminine chores one way or another, and he was going to, possibly, take his time and be _very_ diligent. However, that would upset Dark Link a lot; probably not the best idea in the world. Realizing that he was starting to sound like a housewife rather than The Hero of Time, savior of all of Hyrule. _'Or at least, supposed hero.'_ He added sadly, remembering his defeat and knowing what he could have done differently. Pushing those thoughts away, Link stood up straight and smirked as he began his first duty.

By the time the Hylian had finished everything on the list, it was sunset and dinner was being prepared by the chefs in the kitchen. Link sighed and leaned against the same wall he had encountered his shadow earlier that day. The chores weren't as difficult as he believed them to be, but they were still fairly draining. He was beginning to doze off until he got interrupted by someone poking his side to jerk him awake.

"Wha-?" The blonde quickly blinked awake and was greeted by Dark Link's lips pressed against his own. He was about to push away from the kiss, yet the other was quicker. Dark Link grasped Link's shoulders, forbidding the Hylian from leaving him. Breaking away to take a breath, the shadow met the flushed face that the blonde held.

"You should know better than to leave me waiting."

* * *

Well, sorry for not updating as quick as I really want to, but hey, it's a chapter, no? I will attempt to type _part_ of the "meow-meow" scene (as my friend's call it :3) next chapter! Ta-Ta for now! And happy holidays!


	5. Goin' through the emotions

**Lonely Lotus**

**Chapter 5: Goin' through the emotions**

Firstly, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry to keep you waiting so long for this chapter! You guys don't know how bad I feel! The guilt was tearing me apart! I feel so bad! D: I found it very difficult to do and had to get help from _TWO AWESOME _people!

**Special Thanks to:**

**Kinllover**

**Hayaku Panda**

**Thank you **_**so **_**much for helping and motivating me with this chapter!**

I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, and/or reviewed my story. Every single one of you help encourage me to become a better writer and to update faster. Thank you and enjoy the rest of this story, which I'm sure will end up shorter than what most people expect.

**SUMMARY: **Link is defeated by Ganondorf and failed all of Hyrule. He is given to his darker half as a servant. Although the Hylian is gentle, kind and humble, Dark Link is anything but.

**WARNING: **Yaoi action and, possibly, sensitive themes.

So, in final long wait, here is a chapter filled with various things that made it earn its title!

* * *

Landing on the plush bed roughly, Link let out a small squeak as he looked up to his shadow, who had a look of mischievousness on his face. The blond brought his guard up, only to be dumbfounded when Dark Link walked towards his dresser. It was a long moment, so it seemed to the Hylian, of wonder and impatience as the shadowed black-haired man creaked open the large wooden door. Link's mind raced with possibilities of what could be hidden inside the door, and right before his shadow took it out, he turned and met the widened blue eyes with a toothy grin.

"What's the matter?" He teased, removing his arm out of the door to reveal a long, slender whip.

Seeing the object alone already frightened Link. He shrank back into the mattress a bit, an uneasy feeling of dread gnawing at his stomach. _'Not again.' _He begged silently, fighting back the overwhelming tears in his cerulean eyes. Link didn't want to appear weak, nor did he want to seem like he didn't care. Yet none of that seemed to matter to Dark Link, who murmured softly with fake emotion.

"Don't worry; it'll be over soon." It was words without a foundation of care, and the shadow recited it as he climbed onto the bed, removing his clothes with one hand and gripping the whip with the other.

_I could just run. Find the exit and leave him here alone. It could easily be all over. Why don't I simply escape? _

Link found these questions difficult to answer as he was watching his shadow undress. He somehow found that even though the option to leave was wide open, he couldn't bring himself to leave. Nothing was holding him back yet, Dark Link was too busy and wouldn't react as quick as he usually would.

The shadow seemed to notice this as well for in an instant, Dark Link was back on top of the Hylian, stripped from the waist down.

"You're not going to escape from me." He hissed. "Not yet." And with that, Dark Link rammed his lips against Link's. They kissed with a passion that wasn't there the first time, and the Hylian was surprised in himself for allowing this. It was like a drug and left Link with a longing for more. So much so, he didn't notice that Dark Link was slowly stripping him of his uniform. The blond was too busy becoming entranced in a kiss that began to rise in tension and heat. _'I'm allowing myself to be taken by him!' _He realized, and his ears and face burned with embarrassment. It felt weird to be willing. Weird to actually _need_ Dark Link's kisses of partial passion.

That is, until it stopped.

Instead, the kisses and the feeling of long was replaced with pain as the first crack of the leather whip rang out in the bedroom, followed by a sharp cry of pain. Soon, it became a cycle, snap, then yelp.

"…deserve…punishment!" Was all Link could make out from Dark Link. It was enough. His shadow may have been right. The Hylian _did_ deserve it, but it wasn't in his power to think anymore. His mind was being invaded with thoughts of pain and of the one on top of him. Nothing else mattered. Most of it had become too much for Link to handle, and by now, he was beginning to think of himself bipolar.

Or a pre- version of it.

If that even exists. Whatever it was, it was to a point that in one day at Dark Link's, there are moments he wanted the other's touch and embrace, yet another he only wanted to leave his shadow to disappear.

"Just be grateful I won't kill you because you know as well as I that the option to do so is always available." Dark Link spat, hitting the Hylian once more, quickly snapping Link back into the painful reality. He squirmed and tried to press his body, now fully exposed, into the cushion. Again, those passionate lips returned to the blond's, now added with the heat and excitement of the shadow's tongue. It was at that moment that Link's mind was intoxicated with lust and he found himself taken by the other. He tried to deepen the kiss, but it wasn't long until his shadow broke away, causing the blond to whimper lightly. Link realized his actions and gasped.

"Just admit it; you can't resist it anymore." Dark Link whispered huskily as he brought his face close to the Hylian's ear, a hand traveling down the side of the one under him, causing a shudder to run through Link's body. He failed to hold back a moan - it rang out, full of desire, through the decorated bedroom.

Dark Link took the chance to toss the weapon aside and snag another kiss, bringing another distraction into the Hylian's mind. He slowly brought his hand to Link's rear, grinning into the heated mouth action when he felt the one under him stiffen.

"Nng…n-no Dark…" The blond moaned, turning away while trying to squirm away from the chilling touch.

But it continued, gently rubbing a cheek in slow motions. Crimson eyes, filled with lust, met those of Link. He blushed furiously, still uncomfortable with the motions. Heat traveled to his groin, and the blond whined painfully. He tried to shift himself away from the one on top of him, but the efforts were in vain.

Suddenly, a heavy pressure was brought onto his crotch, causing the Hylian to shut his eyes tightly and press his head into the pillow. He gave a distressed cry, failing to notice Dark Link's hand slithering under his undergarments and moving closer to his rear.

* * *

Link was snapped awake by the crack of a whip against the bed frame. He jerked up, a bare feeling underneath the bed sheets. The blond ran a hand through his chaotic hair, trying desperately to focus his vision towards the source of the sound, which currently seemed like a blur. His body's ache returned, worse than before.

"What's wrong? The hero's too tired to get up from bed?" The mocking voice of the black haired nightmare teased. But before Link could reply, Dark Link added, "Too bad. I really wanted to have a well deserved _rematch_." He stressed the final word, causing the Hylian to perk up a bit, still slightly hesitant.

"I-I'll be fine." He said, and for the first time in his stay at his shadow's place, Link felt the adrenaline rush of excitement and nerves. It was as if he was entering a dungeon for the first time - he was unknowing of what would happen next. But the blond was smart. He contained himself, fearing that if he made any notion that he was excited, Dark Link would cancel everything and place him to chore work again.

"Under one condition, however," Those scarlet eyes shone in mischief, "You'll be wearing your _uniform._"

* * *

**How was it? Okay? Great? Or Meh? Tell me! I'm already starting on the next one, so be prepared! I will see to it that you don't have to wait too long for the following chapter! Till next time :3**

**Please give me your priceless opinion - I'm open to criticism and the likes. **


	6. Let's Have Some Fun

**Lonely Lotus**

**Chapter 6: Let's Have Some Fun**

**Hello there again, my Linkions! Is it okay if I call you guys that? My little Linkions? :3**

**Anyway, I'm back with another chapter, and, like I promised, it didn't take forever this time! **

**On another note, the Lotus turns a year tomorrow! Happy anniversary story! (This makes me feel pretty unaccomplished since I'm still not done ._.)**

_**Story time! **_

**I had actually intended for Lotus to be shorter than what it really is so far! I only wanted it to be a 7-chapter project, but then it got attention, reviewers, and followers! I can't forget about the favorites as well! You guys all influenced me to keep going, to not give up not matter how hard it got, to motivate me to become a better writer and to continue making stories for people to enjoy!**

**So I guess this chapter is more of a, "Thank you so much for being here - I love you all! Even people who don't leave a way of me knowing they read it."**

_**Story time end~ xD**_

**Without further delay, let us begin this chapter ^^ Let's see if you guys get a sense of déjà vu CX**

* * *

The sizzling heat from the sun scorched down on two figures, both very distinct from one another. One was simply known as Dark Link - a shadow - and wore a black tunic, traditional white leggings, black boots, wielding a sword that radiated with maliciousness. On the other side was none other than Link, having difficulty maintaining his fighter stance, seeing that he was wearing his 'lively' attire, frills and all. He was blushing furiously, adjusting his sweaty palms to the common soldier sword.

The two were in an intense stare, neither willing to flinch. Crimson eyes piercing into sky blue orbs, a challenging, yet cocky, look in them. Link held his stare, not going to allow a single distraction take his mind from his task._  
_

_Enjoy it while you can, Link. _He told himself.

"It's amazing you would even agree." The shadow smirked, feasting his eyes on the blond's attire, ignoring the heat that ran to his crotch area. His grin fell slightly when the blond didn't respond, but he didn't waste time dwindling on that. He gave a evil toothy smile.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Dark Link took the first move, charging forward without a sound. He swiftly attempted to hit the blond, but Link was quicker, pivoting out of the way, heat flooding his face at the cool breeze meeting his upper thighs.

"What's the matter, Link?" The shadow taunted. "Can't handle a little bit of wind?"

Without replying, the Hylian gave a slice towards Dark Link, only casing a small cut to the tunic. His recovery time was too long, and before a step could be made, the shadow was in front of him, delivering a blow to Link's side, grinning when the blond gasped in pain. He readied another hit, taking advantage of his enemy's position - but before he could land it, Link's sword was raised in a method of defense, blocking the attack to allow him to get his senses together.

The two were in a lock, swords crisscrossing without moving.

Link shifted his sword slightly, found an opening to attack, and made his first hit on Dark Link, who only momentarily flinched. He jumped, flipping over the taken aback Hylian, and cut through the back of the uniform, the main belt of white ribbon tearing and loosening the entire suit.

"Looks like I'm in more shape than you." The shadow teased, eyeing the loosened clothing with amusement in his eyes.

"Maybe I'm just _tired_!" Link yelled the last word, running towards Dark Link, sword ready for, what could be, a fatal blow.

If the shadow didn't just disappear.

The blond nearly lost his footing, caught off guard by the fading swirls of darkness. He whipped around, weapon in a defensive position. Scanning the grassy plain, Link didn't dare let his arm down. His eyes frantically darted around the scenery, searching for any signs of movement. Suddenly, a loud wail echoed, it's noise moving the bright green grass. It didn't seem to have any effect on the Hylian besides it's annoying presence as he continued to seek a minuscule movement. None came to eye.

_Mind Games, huh? Nice try, Dark Link, but you aren't fooling me…_

"Shame. I worked hard on that one."

Link barely had a chance to gasp before a fist met his chin. He was sent flying, his back bracing for impact. However, that never came for Dark Link already awaiting the blond where he was supposed to land. He kicked Link in the stomach, speeding his fall and knocking the air out of his lungs. The Hylian lay there, panting heavily at the realization that the match was from over. He wasn't about to let his own shadow beat him.

"Surprised, hero? I bet you didn't see that coming." Dark Link smirked, placing a hand on his hip as he looked down to Link, who had a look of sheer anger and annoyance on his face. "It's something I'd been practicing for quite a while now, and I thought it'd be nice to show it off to you. What'd you think?"

The Hylian didn't answer, but he rolled over, using his foot to knock over his shadow in the progress. Dark Link grunted and he didn't waste anytime in recovering. Link was already up. He dodged an incoming swipe, returning the blow with a high-kick to the blond's face. The Hylian delivered a cut to the shadow's shoulder.

It was similar to this for a while - slice after cut after kick and punch. In a matter of what seemed like forever, the two were back to square one, standing a significant distance away from one another, each in a protective stance. Neither had realized how much time had passed by, nor how the sun hid behind darkening clouds that threatened to spill at any given second.

"Are you ready to call it quits, Link?" Dark Link tested, giving a sly grin that caused heat to slowly crawl up the blond's face.

"I-I can keep going. What about you?" He barked. The shadow let loose a wicked-sounding laugh.

"Who do you think I am? Or _what_ for that matter? I can go on for hours upon hours."

"Then, we continue." Link smirked, a new found energy suddenly bursting into his system.

* * *

"Sire, _they _are demanding your presence."

"Tell them that I am unavailable."

"B-But, Your Majes-"

"What did I tell you, you lazy good-for-nothing thief?!"

"…As you wish, King Ganondorf."

"Ah, and while you're at it, I have something to request of you."

"..."

"... Wait, what!"

"Now, off with you."

"B-But…Your Hi-"

"I have given you orders, now leave me in peace!"

"Of course, my King, but please heed my warning that by doing this, you will not only put yourself and everyone in danger, but you are risking the destruction of all of Hyrule itself!"

"Just do as your told!…You are dismissed."

* * *

Link's heart beat uncontrollably. His gaze moved from the approaching Dark Link, who looked like he was going to show no mercy, and the dull sword that rested a whiles away. Large droplets of rain pattered overhead and onto the two men, darkening the atmosphere. A fresh wound ripped through his uniform at the waist as well as several other gashes and bruises.

_Nothing new. _He told himself. He continued to stare at the blade, swearing that his vision was growing flat as well. _Now, I should be able to make a run for it from here…_

His thoughts were abruptly cut short by his shadow charging up to him and pinning his wrists behind his back, causing the Hylian to fall backwards and onto the earth and mud. The impact knocked the blond out of his senses - it wasn't helped when he heard Dark Link's voice, low and husky.

"I couldn't help myself."

It was then that the black-haired man brought his face closer to the other's. He kept his fiery stare locked onto Link's while his lips brushed against the wet ones underneath him. The Hylian was paralyzed. All he could do was stare into Dark Link's eyes, trying desperately to focus and control his heavily breathing.

"Look at you." The shadow hissed. "You're eyes are practically begging for me to devour you." Dark Link got himself off of Link, giving a devilish smirk at the look of confusion on the blond. "And that's exactly why I won't. Now get up and defend yourself!"

Link sat up, but a strange sensation was brewing in the core of his brain and drained the color from his face. He saw as the world sifted and swirled in front of him, disorienting his view more. The heaving rain and darkened scenery didn't shed light on anything, either. A muffled question was asked, but not acknowledged as the blond fell to the muddy ground again.

* * *

**Well, I hope this chapter is enjoyable as much as I enjoyed writing/typing it ^.^ (Yes, I write an outline of the chapter before I type it, so it makes it a bit easier for me, in case you guys were wondering :D) **

**Happy Anniversary first Lonely Lotus! **

**I thank every single one of you guys. No thank you is big enough… I will keep saying that so you guys could understand it!**

**I love you, Linkions, for following, favoriting, reviewing, and for stopping by to see what this crazy woman was doing with such a crappy summary xD **

**I sincerely appreciate you guys for motivating me to become better in so many ways :3**

**Thank you from my heart to…your eyes and (possibly) heart :)****  
**

_**Oh! And if you're interested, please visit my profile page to vote for pairings for my next fan fiction. It's Super Smash Bros, so please do check it out. Thanks *shot***_

_**Wait! Wait! Remember to check out my collaborative story with Queen-Cyanide, "Finding Glory in All the Wrong Places" *Double shot***_


End file.
